


put him against the wall; he'll love it

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain fucks Ignatz against a wall.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	put him against the wall; he'll love it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigobun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/gifts).



> "hi what about sylnatz where sylvain catches ignatz in random places around the monastery and fucks him against the wall while teasing him about how much he enjoys just being a hole to him 😌 lmfao ignatz starts crying and sylvain’s like “what a pretty picture"
> 
> I saw this and wanted to write it, but I'm too embarassed to attach a name to it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sylvain Jose Gautier might be a sadist. 

It’s the middle of the afternoon when he pushes Ignatz against the walls of the training ground.

This had started with a simple offhand comment. “You can touch me without asking," he said one morning, when up and could... feel Sylvain. They weren’t dating, they just spent a lot of time together. Sylvain wouldn’t hurt him, right?

Touching under the desk at war meetings turned into Sylvain sneaking up behind him and shoving him against the wall. He’d shove his tongue down Ignatz’ throat in the cathedral, in the dining hall, in the marketplace… it was a miracle nobody had caught them yet. This time, though, Sylvain shoves Ignatz’ pants down without any rehearsal. He puts a finger inside him, and brings his other hand to Ignatz' mouth.

Ignatz fucking whimpers.

"Do you want this?"

He nods frantically. Sylvain spits on his neck.

"Of course you do. I shouldn't have fucking asked. Open your mouth."

Ignatz does as told. He happily sucks on Sylvain's fingers. They shouldn't be doing this in the first place; he can at least be quiet. Sylvain takes out his finger, and Ignatz is expecting to hear the sound of a bottle popping open. Instead he hears Sylvain unbutton his pants.

He rams himself inside. It's too quick, his thrusts are too quick. He isn't gentle at all. Ignatz bites down on his fingers.

"Hurts, does it?" Sylvain laughs. He leans down to leave a few marks on Ignatz' neck. "Have you ever imagined--"

There's a pause. Ignatz can't see Sylvain's face.

"How much of a whore you look like? Next time I'll show you… I'll get a mirror and spread your pretty little hole so you can see."

Ignatz squirms. It hurts, but he loves it. When Sylvain takes his finger's out of his mouth, he can't speak. He's panting. Sylvain trails his wet hand down Ignatz' torso, and Ignatz is hoping that he'll touch him. Once again he's frantically nodding. It's obvious that he isn't allowed to touch himself. He can only hope for sweet release.

Sylvain grips the base of his cock instead. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

Ignatz tries to move against him. Sylvain stops and grabs his hip. His grip is too strong: it will leave a mark. Sylvain just leans down again, this time to whisper in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet, slut. Be fucking patient."

He keeps on going. He uses one hand to stop Ignatz moving and another hand to stop him cumming. It's almost cruel.

Ignatz is stronger than he looks, though. He can swing a silver sword with ease and he can run faster than the wind. He never misses. He could stop this…

But he doesn't want to. Strangely, though, there's something warm streaming down his cheeks. Is he… crying?

"Such a pretty picture," Sylvain sweetly coos.

They're happy tears.

(When the sun begins to go down, Sylvain carries Ignatz to his room. That isn’t the end of it, though.

Ignatz doesn't get any sleep. He's filled to the brim, and his glasses are bent. He enjoyed every moment of it. If Sylvain Jose Gautier is a sadist, then Ignatz Victor is his perfect match.) 

**Author's Note:**

> This work might be anonymous, but I still appreciate comments!


End file.
